danceing alone.
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: A song fic with a Ch/Lex paring, becuase it's me, after all. At one of Lex's parties, Chloe feels left out, Lex is going to help her out along with Jimmy Eat World. R/R


Summery: Song fic with a Ch/Lex paring...cunsedering that's what all my smallville song fic's are about. lol. Anyway, Chloe At one of Lex's partie's and she dosn't feel to great about herself. R/R 

Disclamer: nope. Not mine. 

~~ 

Chloe sat on the love seat on the croudded living room of the Luthor Manshon. She, Clark, Lanna, and Pete had been asked by Lex Luthor himself to come to this..."Party." Chloe was bored out of her mind! She looked around the dance floor and spoted Clark dancing with Lana and Pete dancing with a tall red head. She frowned and crossed her arms. Could they be any more shallow? Really! Men these days. 

"You don't look like you're having any fun, Miss Sulivan." Chloe truned to see the big man himself. Tall, black buissens suit, nice clean shoes, blad, and deep blue eyes that she loved. Lex Luthor the cutie of the world. Wow! No wonder girl's throw themselfs at him. Chloe thought with a smirk, 

"How ever could you tell, Mr. Luthor?" Chloe asked, smirking even more. Lex smikred back. 

"I told you before, it's Lex." He sat down next to her. 

"What ever you say, Alexander." Chloe mutered under her breath. Lex gave her a look. 

"I should have never told you about that." Lex told her. Chloe smiled. 

"I would have found out any way." She informed him. 

"I guess you would, Chloe. After all, you are the great reporter/CSI of smallville." Lex looked Chloe up and down. He liked the way she was dressed. A long red dress and high heeled shoes. It made her look nice. "I take it you havn't danced with Clark yet." Lex metil beat himself up for that little comment. Good job, Luthor, bring up the farm boy! He thought. 

"No, but that's ok. I can't dance to well, anyway." Chloe said, trying to hind the hurt that came from the memerie of her favorite boy...well, second favorite. Chloe thought. We can't forget good old Brad Pitt now can we...or Lex for that matter. What am I thinking! Chloe, snap out of it. You and Lex Luthor. Not a good idea. 

"I bet that's not true." Lex statted. "I bet you're a great dancer when you set your mind to it." 

"Not in front of a croud." Chloe told him. "I look like a moron." 

"Then lets go somewhere privet." Lex whispered into her ear. Chloe looked at him with surpirse. Lex was smilling cooly. Chloe had never seen him smile before. "What do you say, Chloe? Feel like dancing with a lonley billonair?" Chloe had to laugh at that last comment. Lex smiled, glad to hear her laugh. 

"Sure, why not." Chloe said. The two stood up and made there way up the stars to Lex's office. Chloe could hear a new song start below her. The began to dance as if it where a slow song not a fast, rock and roll song. Lex pulled her closer looking into her eyes. 

Hey, don't write yourself off yet   
It's only in your head you feel left out or   
looked down on.   
Just try your best, try everything you can.   
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.   
  
Chloe smiled as she hid her face in his shirt. He smelled really good! Like candy. Lex was barring his face in her hair taking in every sent she held. Strawberry and Banana. That was a nice sent to have on a girl like Chloe. 

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle, it'll up the ride.   
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be allright (alright).   
  
"Your amazing, Chloe. Has anyone ever told you that?" Lex asked. 

"No one except my dad." Chloe told him. "Lex?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You're a good dance." Chloe said. Lex laughed. 

Hey, you know they're all the same.   
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.   
Live right now.   
Yeah, just be yourself.   
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.   
  
"Your nothing like those people down there, Chloe." Lex told her. "Your so much better then them. Why can't more girl's be like you?" 

"If only every man could say that to me." Chloe muttered. "I like you a lot, Lex." Woo! Chloe, where did that come from? 

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.   
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be allright (alright).   
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.   
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be allright (alright).   
  
"Can we just stayt here forever?" Chloe asked. "Just you and me, forever?" 

"What would dad say?" Lex asked. 

"I guess your right." 

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.   
It's only in your head you feel left out or   
looked down on.   
Just do your best, do everything you can.   
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.   
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you, Chloe." Lex whispered into her ear. Chloe's eyes opened wide as she backed away a little to look him in the eyes. 

"Lex...I think..." 

"Yes?" Lex leened closer to her. 

"I think I-" Chloe felt his lips brush agenst hers in a sweet kiss. She kissed back with a little more passion then she had thought. Lex held her close not wantting to let go. 

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.   
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be allright (alright).   
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.   
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be allright (alright). 

When the song ended, so did the kiss. They looked at each other. Chloe was the first to speack. 

"I'd better go." She wispered. 

"Yeah, your dad might get worried." They looked at each other before sharring a short kiss, then Chloe leaft, feeling like a school girl! The first kiss she could remember (she couldn't remember kiss Clark in "Hug") was with Lex Luthor! Life was good! 


End file.
